Don't Count Your Eggs Until They're Hatched
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Percival C McLeach was a bad-ass poacher until he met his end over Croc Falls at the hands of the Rescuers. But what if he somehow managed to survive? He and Joanna are out for revenge and with the mice long gone and Marahute out of sight, there is one obvious target, Cody. Will McLeach have his revenge or can Cody get away a second time? Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee.
1. Chapter 1 Trapped

_Author's note. Out of all the Disney sequels, I think everyone can agree that the Rescuers Down Under is the best. Sadly, it's often easy to forget about it, especially considering the popular films that came out before and after it. This means there isn't that much fan fiction out there which is a real shame._

_Anyway, this story was written by me and Mrs Bumblebee, hope you all like this. Suggestions are welcome. _

_Enjoy and please review._

The water frothed and bubbled beneath the falls as tons of water plunged into it. The water at the bottom then flowed at a fast pace away from the falls, dragging whatever debris had survived the plunge. Not a lot did, it was a long, steep drop which made survival highly unlikely. A little way down the river however, the water was a lot calmer and you could almost forget it was near a falls.

A little kangaroo crept forward towards the river, keeping an eye out for any predators. It was about to take a sip of water when a hand suddenly burst from the surface, causing the young kangaroo to shriek with fear and bound away. An arm followed this hand, and then a head, shoulders, another arm and finally a torso. McLeach somehow managed to drag himself half out the water and lay there panting heavily.

Deep in the woods a green scaled giant lizard was prowling through, tasting the air for any prey but instead of a scent of prey its tongue caught it caught a very familiar scent.

Joanna raiser her head up higher to look in the direction the scent was coming from before he headed in that direction to find it. After a long hunt for the source she came to the river that was fed by the waterfall and after a small look around she spotted a larger wet body that the scent was coming from.

She stared at it, was that her master? It certainly smelled like it but surely he was dead? And yet his scent didn't smell like dead meat but merely water logged. She crept closer; she had to know if he was still alive. He lay very still as she came up to him, he was lying on his chest making it difficult to determine if he was alive. She tasted the air again and found a wet but warm scent...he was alive!

Joanna hissed happily before she crawled over closer and stopped in front of his face before she leaned down and started it nuzzled and nudge him with her nose, trying to get him to wake up.

"Mmm...errmmm," came a hoarse murmur but Joanna was encouraged to continue.

Eventually, McLeach opened his eyes, growling and groaning.

"Struth," he muttered, trying to sit up but finding his limbs a bit too weak. "What the hell happened?"

Joanna hissed and gurgled as she watched her master try to move and remember what happen to him. She crawled a bit closer to him so he could see her. Once he spotted her she purred and flicked her tongue out.

"Joanna," he said, his voice was still pretty hoarse. "You found me, huh?"

She bobbed her head up and down before darting suddenly over to the river and grabbing something. She then came back to him and offered him his bedraggled hat which she'd just seen floating in the river. He took it ruefully and rang it out before placing it back on his head. He had a pounding headache and barely knew what had happened.

He looked around at his surrounds some before he looked at the river and then his surrounds more before he realized that he was down river of the water fall. And once he remembered the water fall everything came flooding back to him.

He actually jolted in shock; he had fallen off these damn falls but had survived. All thanks to that dratted brat and his little friends, not only had they taken his prize, they'd also almost caused his demise. He growled dangerously, he swore he would have his revenge, especially on that brat.

"Uh," he grunted as stabbing pains shot through him, he'd broken a few ribs. Well, revenge would have to wait for now, but once he had his strength back...that boy wouldn't know what hit him.

Joanna whined softly in worry for her master and crawled up closer to him and started rubbing her head against him to try and comfort him.

"Ah...I'll be alright," he grunted to his Goanna, rubbing her scaly skin. "Just give me a little time and I'll be fine."

Joanna purred as he strokes her body gently before she made herself comfortable next him and laid there with him as he recovered.

Eventually, he found the strength to drag himself further out of the water and even sit up properly. He felt like hell but he couldn't just lie here forever. He needed to get to his trunk and have a proper lie down. With a very heavy groan, he grabbed onto a gnarled old tree and pulled himself to his feet. He was incredibly unsteady on his feet and almost fell back down.

Joanna hissed in worry and run up and pusher her head into his back to help steady him, not wanting him to fall over and hurt himself more.

"Thanks," he muttered, fumbling for a nearby stick and grabbing it. Planting it firmly in the ground, he managed with Joanna's help to steady himself and slowly, painfully start forward.

It was hard going; he kept swaying and needing to stop for a rest. Thankfully, Joanna was there to guide and encourage him and somehow, he managed to make it back up the falls. Growling as he spotted the crocs lazing in the sun, he limped over to his truck with a groan of relief.

Joanna flicked her tongue around until she found the keys that had gone missing which were still in the lock of the cage on the truck. She pulled them out and brought them back to her master.

"That's my girl," he said with a small smile and she nuzzled him gently with a purr.

"When I'm better," he mumbled as he climbed into the cab of his truck. "I'm gonna get you some eggs."

Joanna hissed happily again before she followed him into the truck and got into the passenger seat as he started up the big truck to head back home.

Being back behind the wheel did a lot to relax him, he felt back in control. When they arrived home, and found all the animals had mysteriously gotten out of their cages, he didn't allow himself to get mad. After all, he was alive and would only need a bit of rest to get to full strength; he could always catch more animals.

Carefully Joanna helped her master to his bed where he flopped down in it tiredly with a pained grunt.

He mumbled thanks; he was so tired he could barely form the words. Joanna grabbed his boots in her teeth and tugged them off, carefully playing them at the side of the bed before pulling a blanket over her master. He mumbled something about eggs before drifting off to sleep while his faithful goanna stood guard, no one would hurt her master now.

A couple days later after long hours of rest and recovering, Mcleach was finally up and walking around his home with Joanna close by to be sure to help him when he needed it. He walked to his favourite chair and sat down in with a sigh before he reached over and flicked on the radio.

"...and it looks like we've got another dust storm coming tomorrow folks, so be sure to batten down the hatches," the radio announcer cheerfully told them.

McLeach grunted, dust storms didn't bother him. But the next bit made him pay more attention.

"And now for local news, it looks like poaching might be a thing of the past thanks to a brave young boy."

Mcleach sat up to listen better.

"From what the rangers have said, young Cody had been kidnapped by the poacher McLeach but somehow was able to escape him and tricked the poacher into following him to the falls where McLeach had fallen in and was swept away down the falls. The rangers are still searching for the body but are soon starting to believe the body is no more for there being so many hungry animals," The announcer said.

"That's what you think," McLeach growled, his grip tightening on a nearby scrap of wood.

"Although the rangers would have liked to have taken the poacher in for questioning about his activities and then brought him to justice, I'd say this is pretty poetic."

McLeach growled again, so they all thought he was dead? Well, that would just make things a lot easier for him. McLeach raised his hand that held the wood and chunked it at the radio, skilfully hitting the off switch.

"I'll show them how wrong they really are. And it's all going to start with that brat," He sneered.

Joanna helpfully came over with his hat and he gratefully shoved it on his head.

"We've got business with that boy," he told Joanna grimly. "And maybe that dust storm's just the thing to help us."

Joanna grinned and hissed happily before she crawled over to the key rack and pulled down the truck keys and brought them to him.

He took them and after grabbing his coat, stomped out to his truck, Joanna following closely. He was planning to drive near where the kid lived but not too close as his truck was rather noisy and distinctive. But once he had that brat in his grasp, it would be no problem getting him back undetected to the truck.

"Let's go hunting, Joanna," he said grimly, starting up his truck.

Joanna hissed happily and jumped into the truck, eager for a hunt. McLeach started up the truck and soon they were on their way.

It took them quite a while as McLeach was carefully avoiding any of the main roads. Something he normally did but he was making doubly sure that no one spotted him this time. He had the element of surprise on his side and he was damn well going to use it. That brat would be his and this time, wouldn't get away.

It took him longer then he wanted but soon McLeach found where Cody lived and parked his truck.

"Go check it out Joanna, find out how many are in there." He ordered her.

Joanna nodded and with a small hiss, she exited the truck and slunk through the undergrowth. Soon, her master and the truck were out of sight but she would have no problem finding it again. It took her a little while but she finally reached the place where that nasty boy lived. She peeped from behind a rotten tree, watching the house for signs of life.

Joanna flicked her tongue out to taste the air around the house and was only able to catch two scents. The boys and a elder female. Curiously Joanna slithered closer and peeked in through a window.

"Cody, eat your greens dear," a grown female told the brat who was sitting at a kitchen table.

"Okay mom," the brat sighed before slowly shoving the green vegetables into his mouth.

Joanna saw with a flash of jealously that the brat was also eating some eggs, her favourite.

Cody grimly ate his greens as his mother had asked him before he reached out and picked up his glass of water to help wash it down. Once he was finished he smiled up at him mother.

"That was great mom," He praised happily.

"Thank you," she said smiling as she ruffled his hair. "It's so good to have you back, Cody."

"I know," Cody said softly, giving his mother a hug. "You don't have to worry, nothing else will happen to me."

Joanna hissed a chuckle to herself as the mother expressed her hope that was true. Carefully, she slunk away, she'd seen enough. She soon made it back to the truck and slipped in. She hissed to her master.

"So what we got Joanna?" He asked.

Joanna held up two claws to show how many.

"Any men?"

Joanna shook her head.

"Hmm," he hummed thoughtfully, it sounded good. "Is it the brat and his mother?"

Joanna nodded; her master had gotten it in one.

"Well, I reckon we can hang tight for a bit. That brat thinks he's safe so he'll come out to play soon enough. And then we grab him."

Joanna nodded in agreement before she looked back towards the house and hissed, flicking her tongue out towards the home.

"You keep a sharp watch," McLeach told her, patting her head. "No idea what direction he might come out of or where he'll go so we'll need to be ready. Just give me a signal if you spot him."

Joanna nodded again; her master could trust her senses. She's track down that brat if he even looked out of his house.

A couple hours later...

"I'm going out mom," Cody called from the door as he headed outside.

'Alright but please be back before dinner," His mother replied.

"I will," Cody assured her, as always grabbing his backpack and heading outside.

It was the normal dry, hot day for this time of year and Cody soaked it all up. With a grin, he raced for the forest, hoping to meet up with some of his animal friends. Little did he know the narrowed watching eyes as an goanna hissed and quickly slunk off to let her master know. McLeach was dozing in his truck, boredom and the heat lulling him.

Joanna slipped in through the window and then crawled up to him. She hissed softly and started to nudge him awake.

"Huh...huh, what is it?" he grumbled, he didn't like being woken.

Joanna nudged him harder and meaningfully pointed. McLeach frowned before realising what she was trying to tell him.

"Eh...he's out?"

She nodded and now he smiled, stretching his back as he did so.

He started up the truck.

"Alright girl, where did he go?" He asked her.

Joanna pointed to the forest with her nose and then looked back up at her master.

"You done good," he complimented. "You go after him and I'll follow. Make sure he doesn't know about us; use a distraction if yah need to."

She smirked in a lizard like way and scurried off after the little brat.

McLeach waited for a couple minutes for Joanna to get into the forest before he started to drive into forest with his truck, being sure to stay quiet.

He figured he knew the general direction the boy would head in so he didn't drive directly after the brat but took a more roundabout route. For this to succeed, the brat couldn't realise he was there until it was far too late. He was going to teach that brat good and proper want it meant to cross Percival C McLeach.

Cody was laughing and having a great time as he ran through the forest, being followed by a couple of his animal friends like the King fisher bird, Kangaroo, and Wombats.

"It's good to have you back, Cody," Kangaroo said warmly. "We all missed you."

"It's great to be back," Cody answered with a laugh. "Are there any animals in trouble today?"

"I don't think so," Kangaroo said, shaking her head. "And with that awful poacher gone, there'll be a lot less animals needing help."

"But there will always be some," the King Fisher bird squawked wisely.

"Yes there will be," Kangaroo agreed.

Cody smiled and nodded.

"And I'll always be here to help them," He stated proudly.

"How quaint," Joanna thought scornfully to herself as she watched. None of the animals had any idea she was there and it was going to stay that way.

At the moment, the boy was heading in the direction her master was but that could change at any minute.

"So has any one heard from those mice that had helped me?" Cody asked the Kangaroo.

"They've flown back to the US," she answered. "Since their getting married, I think they want to organise things as quickly as possible so they can continue with their work."

"I hope I can see them again," he said wistfully. "I can never thank them enough for what they did, if it wasn't for Bernard, I'd be Croc chow."

All the animals nodded in agreement, so relieved he had survived his encounter with such an evil and ruthless man. Cody then remembered something.

"Hey is...is Marahute's eggs hatched yet?" Cody asked.

"Yes and they have already learned to fly and had gone to a new nest, knowing the old one wasn't safe anymore," King Fisher bird answered.

"That's good," Cody said in relief as secretly, Joanna cursed. Now she'd never get to eat those delicious eggs and her master would have to continue searching for that eagle.

"I was worried another poacher might find her," Cody continued. "I hope someday I can see her and her babies, but I'll wait until she's ready."

"Very wise Cody." The bird replied as they continued on their walk.

Joanna scornfully spat, by the sound of it, that eagle was going to stay hidden for at least a while. Never mind, her master needed to recover and exact his revenge, they could go hunting for birds later. She continued after him, waiting for the perfect moment to grab him.

Soon Cody and his animal friends came up to a small creek where they all sat down to relax. Cody started skipping rocks across the water, the King Fisher was diving for minnows, the Kangaroo and Wombats were sunbathing.

Joanna smirked, this was perfect, they didn't look like they were going anywhere. Carefully, she slunk away and hurried back to her master who was parked a bit away. He smiled as she rushed up to him, indicating with her tail towards the creek.

"He stopped for a little rest, has he?" he asked and she nodded.

"Well, now, why don't we mosey on down and get acquainted," he suggested with an evil grin.

Joanna hissingly laughed and followed her master back to the creek where she had left her find.

He was out of his truck, no sense in giving them any warning. His joints complained slightly about the hunched way he was walking but he ignored it. He was this close to catching that brat, he'd gladly suffer a tiny bit of discomfort, it was all about the pay off. Soon, they were close and able to see the little group of friends.

"You distract them," he whispered to Joanna. "I'm gonna grab the boy."

Joanna nodded and then slipped away to do her job. She prowled up close to the group and started to eye the King Fisher bird as he caught another minnow and started to eat it. While it was distracted se crouched down and pounced, letting out a loud hiss.

"Ahh," he cried, falling backwards into the water as Joanna hissed, thrashed and generally provided a distraction.

"Wha?" Cody cried, slipping and falling into the water himself as his other friends went to the King Fisher's bird's aid.

"That's Joanna," he cried as he came up spluttering from the water.

"What she's doing here?' Cody questioned out loud before he was suddenly snatched up off his feet and carried back into the forest.

"Hey...what's happening," he cried, struggling madly as the grip holding him tightened.

"You shut your mouth boy," came the response and Cody gasped. "McLeach!"

"In the flesh." McLeach replied before he laughed and continued to pull Cody back to his truck.

"But...," Cody started to say before realising what was happening. "Hey...let me go...lemme go!"

"Not this time you brat," McLeach snarled as he hauled Cody to the truck and then threw him into the back truck where the cage was and locked him inside it.

"Joanna," He called.

She jumped off the kangaroo she'd been wrestling with and raced for the truck, leaving the other animals to gather their wits and recover.

"Come on, we're going home," he hollered as she rushed into the cab part of the truck and fired up the engine.

The truck let out a roar as it started up and turned and started tearing up the forest as McLeach drove it back to his home sweet home with their prize.

Cody saw his friends try to catch up but they were too slow and were soon left behind. He moaned in frustration, he couldn't believe that this was happening to him again. With a cry, he grabbed the bars of the cage and shook them but like before, it was no use. He miserably sat down, what was his mom going to think? She'd been so devastated before, when she thought he'd been killed by crocs, what was going to happen now?

They drove for a long time until they were driving through the lifeless, dusty, waste lands that surrounds McLeachs home. Mc Leach looked at Joanna.

"How's he holding up back there Joanna?" He asked her.

She peered through the glass screen and saw him miserably sitting against one wall of his cage. She chuckled nastily to herself before doing a miserable pose for her master. He chuckled and said.

"For a moment there I was worried he wasn't' enjoying the ride."

Joanna and McLeach both laughed evilly before McLeach picked up the hand piece for the mic.

"Cheer up kid, you're going to get out of this old big cage and be back in you nice small cage back at home," He taunted.

"Thanks a lot," Cody grumbled, folding his arms and looking away. He'd show that darn poacher, he'd gotten away once, he'd do so again.

McLeach drove into his build in garage and parked. He and Joanna then stepped out and walked around get Cody out of the cage.

"Alright kid out," McLeach snapped as he pulled Cody out.

"What do you want with me?" Cody demanded. "I don't know where Marahute or her eggs are so I can't take you to her nest."

"Well, it's just as well I don't want you for that," McLeach said as he started harshly dragging the boy to his home.

"Then what is it?" Cody growled and he continued to kick and struggle to get out of the poacher's grip.

"Revenge," McLeach said grimly as he gripped Cody harder. "You and your little friends sent me over Croc Falls and I don't like that. Now chances are, I won't ever get my hands on those damn mice and maybe not that bird but I'll happily settle for you."

Cody winced and started crying out in pain as McLeach started to hurt him from squeezing too hard.

"Ahh let go of me you're...you're hurting me," Cody whimpered.

"That's the idea," McLeach growled before saying. "But you're lucky; I'm too tired to do anything else right now, so you're going in your cage."

"Nooo," Cody yelled as he was dragged into the back room and then dragged over to that terrible cage that he was put in before.

"I won't wanna go in there," he cried, although he was relieved there were no animals locked up.

"Tough, get in," McLeach snapped, opening the cage and shoving Cody inside.

Cody cried out in pain against he was roughly handled and scrapped up his knees and hands from the fall before the door to the cage was slammed shut.

"Now you just relax and take it easy," McLeach said mockingly. "I'll be back for you later."

Cody sniffed as McLeach stomped off, tears threatening to fall. His feet and hands stung and he was in an even worse situation than before. What was going to happen to him?

McLeach slammed the door shut to the room and walked back to his living room to go relax and regain his energy. Joanna came over and settled by his side. He lightly stroked her head, murmuring.

"I think we done good today Joanna. We just gonna rest now."

_Author's note. What happens to Cody, what are McLeach's plans for him? Find out next time, until then._


	2. Chapter 2 You'll Never Break Me Down

_Author's note. Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee. _

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

As McLeach rested, half dozing, Joanna loyally kept watch over him. He was still weak from his ordeal and she was looking forward to when he regained his full strength. Sure, he could be a little rough and harsh at times but he was still her master and had always treated her well. Unlike all the other animals out there, she never had anything to worry about.

Back in the back room where the boy was being held, Cody was rattling and shaking the fencing of his cage, trying to get it loose in any way but sadly it remained strong against his efforts.

He groaned, giving the cage a good kick before collapsing back down. The key were on the other side of the room and he had no way of reaching them. And while he was happy Frank and the others had gotten away, he really could have done with Frank's help right about now. There was nothing here that could help, not piece of metal he could use to pick the lock or anything.

Cody sighed in defeat and curled up in the corner of his cage, hugging his knees to her chest as he sat there. He didn't know what to do and...he was scared.

He'd been scared before but at least he'd always had someone close from Frank to Marahute. But now he was completely on his own with little chance of rescue. McLeach had already tried to use him as live bait for crocs, what else would he do? Cody trembled, and curled up tighter.

Back in the living room with the poacher and goanna were resting peacefully. With a loud snort McLeach woke up from his light nap before he yawned very big and stretched the ach out of his back from sleeping in the chair.

He growled under his breath as he scratched his side, he probably should stop using this chair as a bed. He looked down at Joanna who was sleeping at his feet. McLeach smiled wryly before giving her a little nudge.

"Joanna, you awake?"

She opened and eye and regarded him, too lazy to do anything else.

He smirked down at her ad leaned down some.

"You ready to eat girl?" He questioned her, already knowing how she was going to response.

That got her attention, she sat up like a bolt of lightning and eagerly spun in a circle. He laughed, she was always thinking of her stomach.

"Come on, I'll do us some eggs as a treat."

She was positively bouncing with excitement and happily bounded in the direction of the kitchen area. Mcleach couldn't but chuckle at Joanna as she continued to jump around and clip her claws on the floor, her way of saying hurry up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't panic," he chuckled, making his way over, giving his legs a little shake to make sure they had feeling.

Once in the kitchen area, he rummaged through the cupboards and found a large box of eggs. He took them out and examined the date, it was fine. Looking down at Joanna, he asked.

"How yah want them?"

Joanna cocker her head at him like he was crazy, making Mcleach burst out laughing before he took one out and tossed it her. She hissed happily before she snapped it out of midair in her jaws before she swallowed it down in one gulp.

"I need mine cooked," he murmured as he placed a bowl over a Bunsen burner. Filling it with water, he placed several eggs into it while tossing another at Joanna.

As he turned the Bunsen on so that he could boil the eggs, he suddenly remembered the boy locked up.

He grinned and looked down at Joanna.

"What do you say girl, do you think we should give the kid something to eat too?" He asked Joanna.

She screwed up her face, clearly dissatisfied with the idea. He chuckled before suggesting.

"What if we gave him a scrap instead of these nice eggs?"

Now that idea appealed much more to Joanna and she nodded her head.

"Alright then, we'll give him some scraps and the shells after we're done eating," McLeach added with a laugh.

She hissed in the mocking way that she had as McLeach threw her another egg. He watched as the water bubbled, he couldn't wait until his eggs were ready. Joanna might like her eggs raw but he preferred his boiled. He didn't even wonder how Cody might enjoy his, he continued giving Joanna an egg or two until his was finally ready.

"That's your last one," he warned Joanna, giving her one last egg which she gulped down with a satisfied hiss.

Joanna licked her lips in satisfaction as she watched her master take his eggs out of the pot and started peeling the shells off the hard boiled eggs.

Dropping the shells into a nearby dish, he took one of the eggs and bit into it, smiling at the delicious taste. With a slight grunt, he grabbed some salt and sprinkled it onto the others before eating them as well. Joanna licked her lips, she was always hungry for more eggs but knew he wouldn't appreciate her trying to get some more. It was much more fun having him mad at that brat than her.

Soon he finished up his eggs except half of one which he put in the bowl if egg shells and then picked it up and headed for the back room.

Joanna chuckled with a hiss and followed after him, she loved watching him be mean to others. When they entered the back room, they found Cody was curled up, his back to the cage door. As McLeach stamped over, he stirred and blinked as he saw who was approaching. He pushed himself up onto his knees and glared at them.

"Now, don't you look at me like that," McLeach said, wagging a finger. "Especially when I got you dinner."

Cody raised a brow at him but continued to glare as Mcleach opened the cage slightly before he threw in the bowl and then slammed it back, locking it.

"Enjoy," McLeach said mockingly as Cody glanced down at it, his face screwing up as he saw what it was.

He scowled and folded his arms in defiance.

"You'd better eat that," McLeach warned. "Because that's all you'll be getting for a long time."

Cody snorted and looked away from the evil poacher. Joanna hissed at him before she turned and followed hr master back out of the room.

Cody was very tempted just to grab the bowl and throw it away but it was starting to get hungry. And the half egg did look like it was okay; he couldn't smell anything bad off it. He carefully picked it up, picking bits of shell off and biting half of it off. It just tasted like a normal boiled egg although he thought it might have a little salt on it. He quickly gobbled it down and wistfully looked back at the bowl. How he wished he had a lot more to eat, could you really eat egg shells?

Cody sighed unhappily before he picked up a piece of shell and put it in his mouth and chew on. Maybe if he slowly and carefully chewed on the shells, letting them be crunched in into tiny pieces it would be fine and the calcium from the shells would be an added plus.

Protein and calcium were probably especially good in this situation as he didn't know how long he'd be held here. Would McLeach just keep him in this cage or did he have other, more sinister plans for him? He grimaced as he swallowed some egg shell paste he'd chewed up, however he looked at it, the situation was pretty bad.

McLeach and Joanna walked back into living room where McLeach sat back down in his chair and Joanna curling up at his feel, looking curiously up at him.

He looked down at her and scratched her head.

"You wondering what we're going to do with him?" he questioned and she nodded. Taunting the brat was fun but that surely wasn't the only thing they were going to do.

"Don't worry, I'm working on it," he assured her. "Unless you've got any ideas?"

Joanna hissed evilly before she walked over to his disposed if vest, dug around it some before she pulled out the old golden feather that her master had used to show the boy of the male eagle.

She brought it back to him and hissed a chuckle.

"Hmm, what's this?" he asked, taking the feather from her and examining it.

"Ah yes, I remember this one," he said with an evil grin. "This was a hard one to bring down, wasn't he Joanna?"

She nodded with her own evil grin.

McLeach looked at the feather for a little while longer before he got what Joanna was getting at.

"So you want to torture him by telling him on how we got this big guy huh?" He questioned her

She nodded rapidly, making him chuckle.

"You really do have a forked tongue, don't you," he laughed as she flitted her long tongue out at him. "Alright, let's bring him in for a little storytelling, kids like that, don't they?"

She laughed again before she followed him back to the room. Mcleach walked in and then stood next to the cage their prisoner was held in, who was clearly ignoring them with his back to them.

"Alright kid, you're coming out for a bit," McLeach said as he opened the door then reached in to grab Cody.

He kept a tight grip on the back of the boy's top, he was a real squirmier. Sure enough, Cody squirmed and tried to get away but he couldn't. With Joanna leading the way, McLeach dragged the boy all the way to his living room and over to where his chair was.

He forced the boy to sit down in front of chair before he got comfortable himself in the chair. Joanna came over and actually curled herself around Cody, wrapping her tail around wrists to keep them secured while her body curled around him. From and outlook it almost looked like a father about to tell his son a story with their loyal pet curled happily around the boy.

It was far from that however, Cody was tense and scowling, clearly not knowing what was going to happen. Joanna had a malevolent look on her reptile features and she relaxed, waiting for her master to begin. McLeach, after giving Cody a mocking pat on the head, said.

"You wanna hear a little bedtime story, boy?"

"No," Cody ground out, making McLeach chuckle.

Mcleach chuckled again before he leaned back to get comfortable.

"Well you're getting one, now then let me see...ah I got one," He replied before he reached into his best to pull out the old golden feather.

"How about I tell you about how I brought down this big fella?"

Cody started in shock, he'd almost completely forgotten that McLeach had killed Marahute's mate. He swallowed, he didn't want to hear about how the magnificent eagle met his end. He was reminded far too much about his own dad who'd died a couple of years ago but something told him McLeach wasn't' going to hold back.

"I thought you'd like that," McLeach said evilly as Joanna chuckled. "Now let's see, where to begin..."

"Ah yes, let's start from the beginning where I found him in my trap. I didn't think such a thing existed until that day. I was in awe until I got over my shock and was so excited to have been so lucky to have captured such a magnificent creature," Mcleach started.

Cody's body tensed up, remembering how he'd found Marahute in that trap. If he hadn't been there to cut those ropes, she'd have been in McLeach's clutches and then...it really didn't bare thinking about it.

"I had to call up Joanna to take a look," McLeach continued as Joanna nodded. "That's the sort of thing you can't just keep to yourself, ain't that right, boy?"

Cody just glared at him.

Mcleach laughed again before he continued to gloat.

"It took me a while but figured up a way on how I was going to transport him so I went and got my truck and built a cage on it as you see today."

"Made my life pretty easy actually," he continued thoughtfully. "I can store any size of critter in there and they got no way of escaping. Anyway, it was perfect for the big guy and gave him a chance to stretch his wings a bit."

Both McLeach and Joanna chuckled, for a bird that size it would be barely able to move in that cage. Cody shook with anger, how could anyone treat any creature like that?

"After I got him here I had to leave him in te truck as I searched for a buyer. And low and behold I found one on the same day but strangely he had requested him alive and well. Don't know why but who am I to judge when money talks better," Mcleach said, grinning wide as he rubbed his fingers together in a gesture for the money.

"You mean he's still alive?" Cody asked hopefully, if Marahute's mate was living, then maybe there was a chance they could be reunited.

"Ha, how should I know? He was live when I sold him after that, not my problem," Mcleach replied.

Cody suddenly felt a bit better, if whoever McLeach had sold the eagle to wanted him alive, chances were he was still alive. However, McLeach wasn't finished.

"Poor guy was very distressed at being taken away, had to dope him up so that he didn't damage himself. Of course, if you find one massive eagle, chances were there'd be another. Took me eight months of searching for that she-bird."

Cody glared up at the man before smirking.

"Well you'll never find her again, she's gone. She left once her babies could fly and I don't have any idea where she's moved," Cody replied.

"I found her once," McLeach said menacingly. "What's to say I won't find her again, especially as she has three young ones to feed? If I find her I'll be rich as hell."

He then smirked and added.

"You know kid, if I did get my hands on that eagle, at least those two could be reunited. Did you think of that?"

Cody gasped at this before he shook his head, tears welding up in his eyes.

"But they won't be happy and free," He protested.

"And what about their babies, that would be horrible, growing up in a cage."

McLeach just shrugged.

"Not my problem, if their owner wants to cage them up or let them free, that's his business, not mine."

Cody stared sadly up at the evil man before he looked down and sniffled softly.

"You're a monster," he whimpered.

"I'm a business man," McLeach corrected with another shrug. "Their only dumb animals boy, there are worse men out there."

"They're not just dumb animals," Cody said angrily. "Marahute was devastated when you took her mate, she thinks he's dead."

Again he only shrugs.

"Again not my problem," He replied with a sneer.

Cody's face does emotionless.

"What did the animals ever do to you to make you hunt them like you do?" Cody asked him.

McLeach's face briefly clouded in anger before he said contemporaneously.

"It's a lucrative market kid, people still hunt tigers for the parts even though they have no real medical worth. As long as people keep buying, I'll keep selling."

"You're sick," Cody hissed angrily even though his had tears running down his face.

"Yeah but I'm top of my game," chuckled McLeach, enjoying the sight of the tears. "And it's going to continue that way until I make it big."

Poor Cody couldn't hold it back any more and broke down in tears. All the poor animals, dying or sold just to make this monster happy. It sickened him beyond belief.

Joanna blinked and shook her heads as some of the salty tears hit her head. She couldn't resist, she started lapping it up, enjoying the salty taste. McLeach gave Cody a mocking pat on the head as he said.

"Aww, I think someone's had enough bedtime stories for one night."

Cody growled angrily and shock his head before he tried to bite Mcleach's hand but missed. But Mcleach didn't get angry with him and just stood up and waited for Joanna to uncoil from around the boy.

"Come on, it's time for your bed," McLeach stated as Joanna leapt lightly to one side, still licking her chops.

Cody just shook with grief and anger but he wasn't strong enough to stop McLeach from dragging him back to that cage.

McLeach opened the door to the back room and dragged Cody over to the cage before he shoved him back inside it.

"Sleep tight." he mockingly said as he locked the door.

Cody wanted to yell something back but he was too choked up, all he could do was curl up and cry as he was left in darkness. It was very cool here, Australia might be a scorching hot place to live but the temperature could really drop at night. He wrapped his arms around himself, wishing he was wearing more than his shorts and t-shirt but there was nothing he could do.

McLeach chuckled evilly as he and Joanna walked back to the living room where he stretched and yawned and then popped his back. He looked down at his loyal pet as she looked up at him.

"Ready for bed girl?" He asked her.

She nodded eagerly; it had been a long day. When the sun went down, she wasn't so inclined for much movement and wanted to cuddle up in warmth now.

"Come on then," he chuckled, leading the only animal he liked to his bed.

_Author's note. McLeach continues to torment Cody but what happens when an accident occurs? Find out next time, until then._


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to hell

_Author's note. Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

As morning came across the savannah, the sun slowly rose into the sky and warmed everything back up from its chilly night.

Back in the poacher's lair, McLeach was just waking up. He yawned real big and stretched before he pulled himself out of bed, leaving Joanna in the bed to continue sleeping, knowing it was never very easy for a reptile to wake up in the morning and needs to warm up more until they can.

He gave her a quick scratch behind her head, making her hiss and jerk slightly, no doubt dreaming of eggs. He chuckled before wondering about his little guest. The little brat probably hadn't had the best of nights and it was only the beginning. He was going to thoroughly punish the one who'd foiled his plans to get rich with that bird.

McLeach left his room to go to the kitchen and started frying up some bacon and sausage in a frying pan while he cracked open a couple of eggs and started scrambling them up while another pan preheated.

He knew the smell of eggs would encourage Joanna to get up but while she was warming up, he didn't have to worry about her sneaking any extra eggs. As he cut a small slice of butter to put into the heating pan, he considered what he should give his prisoner. Something meagre again or something a bit more substantial? It was a difficult question and he considered it as he shoved the butter into the hot pan, watching it sizzle and melt.

Once it was completely melted he poured the scrambled eggs into it, filling the air of cooking breakfast. McLeach smiled as he reached into a drawer to pull out a spatula and stirred the eggs around to help break them down.

One thing he'd get when he made it big was a massive chicken coop, guarded by plenty of barbed wire so that no critters could ever make off with his brood. He just loved eggs that much and he always had. McLeach whistled slightly as the eggs bubbled and slowly solidified even as he kept stirring so as not to create an omelette.

He added a bit of salt and pepper once it was finished cooking and poured the scrambled eggs onto a plate and then put the hot pan into the sink to soak. He then turned to his bacon and sausage, which had finished cooking and picked a couple pieces from the pan and put them on his plate.

After a moment's though, he divided the remaining breakfast between two plates, the bigger one for Joanna. The boy was left with a small pile of scrambled eggs, a piece of bacon and a small sausage. He then grabbed some bread, cut three slices and then buttered them. Two went onto his plate and the third onto the boy's plate, Joanna didn't care for bread.

McLeach looked back at the door to his room to see if his pet was up yet but he could clearly see through the door that she was still happily sleeping the day away. McLeach chuckled at this before he picked up the boys plate and headed to the back room.

Cody was curled up on the floor of his cage, shivering and only half asleep. It hadn't been a good night; he'd been too cold to fall properly to sleep and had simply dozed most of the night. At the sound of approaching footsteps, he dazedly opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at the blurry figure of McLeach.

"Breakfast boy," McLeach drawled as he opened the cage to shove the plate in.

Cody moaned in discomfort as he sat up and looked down at the bit of food that the man brought to him. Even though Cody hated the man with a passion he was raised to always be polite.

"Thank you," He groaned as he reached down and picked up the plate to start eating.

"No problem," McLeach said with a smirk before closing and locking the cage door again.

He headed back to the small kitchen and after grabbing his own plate, went to his chair and sat down with a groan. With the food still smelling great, he started to tuck in, idly wondering how long it would take for Joanna to come bounding in.

A couple minutes into enjoying his breakfast McLeach over heard a soft hissing and squeaks off the bed from the bedroom. He smirked as he watched his faithful pet crawl herself out of the bedroom and into the living room with him.

"So, you finally decided to join me," he teased the still dozy goanna. "I was thinking I was going to have to eat all your breakfast up."

She hissed, not seeing the humour in that and as he chuckled, made a beeline for her plate. McLeach chuckled at her before he went back to his own food and enjoyed the rest of it as he ate.

As he was wiping the last of the egg up with his bread, he thought on what he should do today. He wanted to lie low for a bit, the brat's disappearance would have been noted by now and the Rangers would be out looking for the boy. At the moment, they assumed he was dead and he wanted to keep it that way. Hopefully, they would think the kid really had had an accident this time and the best way of ensuring this happened was to keep out of sight.

That still didn't solve his problem of what he was going to do today. McLeach sighed as he slouched back in his chair and thought real hard.

"Hmm what to do, what to do?" he questioned himself out loud.

He supposed he could clear this place up a bit, it was always slightly disorganized. Maybe make sure all his tools were in good working order and perhaps sharpen them. He smiled as he had a wicked idea, why do all the work when he had a little prisoner to punish. Yeah, he could sort everything out and get a bit of joy out of it too.

He got up and headed to the back room. He unlocked it and stepped in and walked right up the boy's cage. McLeach found the plate he had given the boy earlier wiped clean and soon found the boy curled up in the very back of the cage.

"I hope you haven't fallen asleep on me," he said loudly, making the boy jump and stir.

"Not good to sleep during the day," McLeach told him evilly. "After all, how will you ever get to sleep at night?"

"It's safer to sleep during the day then night when you don't have any warmth," Cody croaked out.

"Then I guess I'll have to find a way to keep you warm at night," McLeach said in an unconcerned way as he reached in and dragged Cody out.

Giving the sleepy boy a little shake, he said.

"Come on, you're helping me today."

"Huh what?" Cody questioned before he shook his head and looked up at McLeach.

"Help you with what? I'm not helping you kill or poach anything," Cody argued.

"I ain't asking you to," McLeach said impatiently as he dragged Cody out of the room. "But this place needs a bit of housekeeping and you're going to help keep it."

"What but...," Cody started to argue but McLeach shut him up before he could.

"No buts, now get cleaning," He snapped.

Cody shut up, partly because he was too tired and he didn't want to make the poacher really mad at him. So he allowed himself to be dragged to the sitting room and was handed a brush.

"You can start by sweeping up, too much damn dust," McLeach ordered.

Cody sighed in defeat started to sweeping the floors. While he swept McLeach picked up a duster and started dusting things off.

Joanna was lying near her plate, she wasn't fully awake yet. She seemed to enjoy the sight of Cody working but he ignored her, he wasn't going to get into a fight with the goanna. After a while, Joanna stretched and got up, moving over to Mcleach.

McLeach looked down at her and smirked.

"Ready to help out you lazy lizard?" He asked her.

She hissed in response before nodding. He chuckled before saying.

"You make sure there isn't any vermin about, if there is, you flush them out."

Joanna hissed again and then set out to hunt, ready to chase out any nusents and get rid of them for her master.

Cody watched her sadly; he hoped there weren't any little mice or rats about. He loved all animals and felt very fond towards mice after three had helped rescue him. But there wasn't anything he could do about it, he could never catch and stop Joanna.

Once Joanna was out of the room McLeach glanced over at Cody and watched him as he worked for a bit before he turned back to his own job.

The boy was working fine for now but he'd have to keep an eye on him. That brat would be looking for any opportunity to either undermine him or escape and he sure as hell wasn't going to allow that. He grabbed a box off a shelf and checked the contents; it was full of nuts and bolts, a little dirty with oil.

Cody glanced at McLeach now and then as he worked on getting the floor clean but the time he wasn't watching where the broom handle was going and accidently knocked it against a shelf right next to him which held a few of McLeach's favourite hunting knives.

Cody gasped when he realised what he did but it was too late when one knife fell from the shelf and hit him right in the arm, its sharp blade slicing right into his arm like it was nothing.

"Ahhhh!" Cody cried, stumbling backwards and clutching at his arm as blood poured from it.

"What?" McLeach exclaimed, turning as he thought the brat had stubbed his toe before freezing as he saw what had really happened.

"Shit," He yelled and dropped his dusted and ran over to the kid.

He picked him up and carried him to the bathroom where he sat him down on the toilet.

"Stay there," he instructed as he ran to the storage cabinet to get the first aid kit.

Cody swayed on the toilet, the pain slowly disappearing as his arm became numb. It was still bleeding heavily and the loss of blood and sleep was taking its toll on his young body. He started to slump forward; he could barely keep his eyes open. He tried to hold onto his arms but it was so slippery and it was so hard.

McLeach finally found what he was looking for and ran back to the bathroom and gasped when he saw the kid about to fall over.

"Wow hey come wake up, come on kid you got to keep your eyes open," McLeach said as he knelt down in front of him and gently slapped his face to wake him back up.

"Leave me alone," Cody slurred, barely feeling the slap as his pain filled eyes found McLeach's.

"Come on, you can sleep when I'm done," McLeach ordered as he set to work on Cody's arm, keeping him supported.

Cody whimpered in pain and swayed slightly as dizziness overcame his scents. McLeach worked carefully as he cleaned up the very deep cut, sadly finding sliced open flesh and muscle tissue. The kid wouldn't be using his arm for a long time till he healed completely.

He washed away the blood and managed to control the bleeding but it wasn't enough. He needed to close up this wound and the kid wasn't going to find it pleasant at all. From the first aid kit, he brought out a needle and threat, it was the only way. Thankfully, Cody hadn't noticed and after wrapping the bleeding arm in a clean towel, he lifted the boy up and carried him to the kitchen. Placing Cody in a chair, he quickly set to work boiling a kettle so that he could sterilise the needle.

Joanna came back from her hunt to find them this way and was very confused to what had happened. She looked around the room before she spotted a hunting knife stuck in the wooden floor with fresh blood blade and a discarded broom lying next to it.

Once she saw that she knew what had happened and slowly slipped into the kitchen and watch.

Cody was moaning in his chair, his whole body limp and unresponsive as McLeach bent over him. The kettle was slowly boiling and McLeach was saying.

"Don't you fall asleep now, I need you awake for this," he told the young boy sternly. "You can sleep as soon as I'm done."

Spotting Joanna, he said.

"You make sure he doesn't sleep, I need to get that needle ready."

Joanna nodded and sat down next to the injured boy. As she watched him, seeing how much pain and misery he was in se started to feel guilty and leant up and bean to nuzzled and purr at him comfortingly.

Cody could barely feel her but he could hear her and he stirred as he heard those comforting noises. He whimpered and tried to reach out to her, in this state he couldn't really recognise her but she nuzzled him down. She didn't want him moving, just not falling asleep until her master was finished. This wasn't meant to happen, they wanted to torment the boy a bit but not injure him like this.

McLeach watched them over his shoulder while he worked with the needle. He almost smirked at watching this but quickly corrected himself before he could.

The kettle was starting to whistle loudly and before it could finish, he'd yanked it off and poured some into a bowl. The bowl had the needle in it and he waited for a few moments and then poured the water back into the kettle before putting a glove on. He lifted up the very hot needle and wiped it off before threading some thread through it.

"It's time kid," he said softly, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. At least he was good at stitching things up.

Cody whimpered as he looked up at him threw his eye lashes, only able to see burrs moving around in front of him. He could hear them trying to talk to him but he couldn't hear a word they were saying.

"Kid, listen," McLeach said, giving him a small shake. "I've got to sew this arm of yours up and it will hurt. But you've got to do your best to keep still and it'll be over quicker. Got that?"

"Mmm," Cody mumbled, only half hearing him. McLeach knew he'd just have to go ahead and do it.

McLeach looked down at Joanna who stared back at her worriedly.

"You hold him for me, I doubt he'll be able to stay completely still," he ordered her.

She nodded and crawled up into that boys chair and coiled herself around him.

Once she had a firm grip on him, he took hold of the boy's arm and began to insert the needle into the torn flesh. Cody immediately jerked and whimpered, he didn't like the sensation of the needle but it had to be done now rather than later. The flesh had to be stitched together to allow it to heal easier and make it less likely to scar.

"Just bare with me kid," McLeach said to him as he punched the needle back in threw flesh and pulled.

"Nnh...no...hurts," Cody croaked, his body shuddering despite the fact Joanna was holding him in place.

"I won't be long, just a few more stitches," McLeach replied. "Then you can have something for the pain and sleep, alright?"

Cody whimpered and wiggled around in protest but Joanna continued to hold him still, not letting him wiggle around at all. She leaned up and issued and purred comfortingly to him, leaning up and nuzzled his cheek.

"Whazz that," Cody slurred, staring at her with dull eyes. She purred again and gave him another nuzzle as he seemed to be stiller when looking at her face. Her tongue flicked in and out and the injured boy watched it with fascination.

Mcleach smirked at this and worked a bit faster.

"At a girl, keep him distracted." He praised her as he pulled the thread tight.

Joanna leaned a little closer, giving Cody's nose a little nudge and he giggled slightly. He didn't seem to notice his arm being sewed up at all now and McLeach was very grateful for this. He was almost done; he just needed to be some neater work on the smaller part of the wound. With a sigh of relief, he finally finished pulling the needle through and could tie off the end of the stitch.

McLeach then pulled out an ointment out of the first aid kit and carefully smeared it over the stitched up skin.

"This will help numb the pain and help keep infection away," Mcleach explained to Cody when he lightly flinched from the cold cream being up on him.

"Ehhh," Cody mumbled, his eyes drooping heavily.

McLeach now wrapped a light bandage around the wound so to protect it from dirt but also to give it a bit of air. As Joanna unwound herself from the boy, he lifted him into his arms and took him to his bedroom. Laying him on the bed, he took the boots off and said.

"There, you can sleep now, kid."

Cody moaned groggily before he closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly. Mcleach and Joanna watched him fall asleep before Mcleach sighed in frustration and left the room to let the boy sleep in peace.

"Damn it," he muttered as he grabbed a bottle filled with he didn't care right now and collapsed into his chair.

Joanna followed him and curled up at his feet, looking up at him anxiously.

"Damn it Joanna, what is happening?" he asked her as he stared at the wall.

"It was so easy yesterday; we grab him, make his life hell and then chuck him when we got bored. Why do I care if he's going to be alright?" he demanded of his loyal lizard who didn't have an answer.

Joanna whined worriedly up at him, understand how confused he was. She was confused by her feels towards the boy too.

"He'll probably end up catching a fever or something," McLeach continued. "And who's going to look after him? Me, that's who and that wasn't meant to happen. He won't be good for anything for the next while."

Joanna whined again before she laid her head down on her master's lap, trying to give him some comfort. McLeach sighed again as he reached down and pet her head.

"I suppose we'll just have to muddle on, can't do anything to him while he's too dozy to notice. Can't put him back in that cage, I'll have to make him up a proper bed for when he's ill, I can't sleep in this chair, it'll put my back out," he muttered as Joanna nodded, her master made a good point.

He glanced over the place where Cody had been hurt and muttered.

"Need to clean that up later."

She hissed his agreement before she decided to go finish her little hunt for mice and rats before all of this had happened.

McLeach watched her go, still brooding over the boy. He had no idea what he was going to do and he didn't like it. Things were normally so clear; he never had any difficulties with doing things or knowing where he stood. But now...he definitely had no idea what was going to happen.

_Author's note. How does Cody fare with his wound? What does McLeach do about it? Find out next time, until then._


	4. Chapter 4 Things Can Only Get Worse

_Author's note. _Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee.

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

McLeach was brooding with a shot of whiskery when Joanna came scurrying over to him. Seeing that she looked worried and guessing why, he asked.

"What is it, girl?"

She looked back in the direction of his room before giving him a 'what are you waiting for' look. With a sigh and a grumble, he placed his glass to one side and heaved himself up.

"Alright, I'm coming," he stated, before following her.

Mcleach entered the room and watch Joanna scurry over to the bed and looked worriedly up at it. He raised a brow curiously before looking and found the boy still laying there gasp asleep.

Not seeing anything wrong he looked back down at the large lizard.

"What is it girl? Why did you bring me in here?" He asked her.

Joanna whined and kept gesturing up at the unconscious boy.

With a grown, he moved a little closer and then saw why Joanna was concerned. The boy was burning, literally burning with fever as heat rose off him in big waves and the sheets around him were wet with condescension. Despite McLeach's best efforts, the boy had caught fever from his injury and there was a chance his arm was infected as well.

Swearing under his breath, McLeach marched out of the bedroom, he needed to get water to cool the young boy down. Joanna followed him worriedly.

McLeach glanced down at here when she whined up at him.

"Go to the bathroom and get me a clean rag," He ordered.

She nodded and scurried off to do as told while her master filled a bowl with cold water and then grabbed some ice from the freezer and dumped it into the water to make it colder.

"That'll do it," he muttered before heading back to his bedroom, Joanna joining him a moment later with a clean rag.

"Mmm...ah...," Cody groaned in his sleep, tossing and turning as McLeach sat by his side.

"Don't believe this," McLeach muttered as he dunked the rag into the ice cold water before wringing it out and placing it over the boy's head.

"Suppose to be making this kid regret ever messing with me and instead here I am a tingly like his over anxious nanny," He hissed to him.

Of course Cody didn't respond, just whimpered at the feeling of the cold rag on his forehead. McLeach grumbled, as soon as the brat was better, things would go right back to the way they were meant to be.

"I mean it," he told the boy sternly. "Don't think I'm going to do this for you all the time."

Leaning forward, he pulled the boy's shirt off so that he could apply some cold water to his chest.

Cody whimpered and squirmed around at the ice cold water touched his heated skin. McLeach sighed in aggravation as he continued to think oh stupid he probably looks right now, carrying for a brat.

Well, at least there wasn't anyone about, not even one of those blasted critters. Joanna had seen him half drowned so she didn't really count. He took the rag from Cody's head and dunked it back in the water, in Cody's condition; it quickly lost its coolness. Looking after someone with fever was a lot of work, as well as keeping Cody's body cool, he'd need to force some fluid into it.

McLeqch looked down at Joanna.

"Go get a small glass of water." He asked her which she nodded and slipped out of the room.

He watched her leave before he turned his attention back to Cody.

"Right, here's another one," he muttered as he placed the freshly cooled rag back on Cody's forehead.

Remembering how little Cody had had to eat, he had another thing to grumble about.

"Have to feed you up as well as babying," he grumbled, rubbing more cold water into the boy's chest. "Can't have you hungry with a fever, make some broth or something."

Joanna came back to the room; a fresh glass of water securely wrapped in her tail as she Carrie it to her master.

"Thanks," McLeach said, taking it and placing it on the bedside table before taking the boy and lifting him up slightly.

"Come on, take the water," he murmured, holding the glass to Cody's lips to encourage him to drink.

Cody moaned softly in protest and turned his head away, trying to get away from who was interrupting his sleep but McLeach wasn't having none of that. He gently moved Cody's head back and held it there and tried to pour the water into the mouth again, being very careful not to choke the kid.

Cody coughed and spluttered a bit but water did go into his mouth and down his throat. McLeach kept at it until the kid had a decent amount of drink in him although a lot ended up splashing the boy in the process. But that didn't matter, the water was cold and the kid was still burning so it actually helped a little.

McLeach then gently laid Cody back down on the bed and pulled a light sheet over him to keep him comfortable.

His temperature was down and with a fresh cloth on his head, McLeach felt he could leave him for a bit. He got up with a grown, his back was stiff and sore and he rubbed at it, trying to get it back to normal. Limping slightly because of his bad back, he sloped back to his chair and collapsed in it, brooding darkly.

Joanna followed him into the room and whined curiously up at him. McLeach looked down at her and sighed.

"I don't know what to do girl, He mumbled.

"I gotta look after him until he's better one way or another but what the hell do I do once he's better? Darn it, I can't let him go, those damn rangers ain't finding out I'm still alive but what do I do? Any ideas girl?"

She cocked her head to one side, considering the problem.

But sadly all she could do was whine and shake her head. She was as clueless as he was.

McLeach groaned, leaning back in his chair as he tried to work out a solution. Maybe he could get the boy doing chores again and go from there, making sure all his knives were safely locked away. Yeah, that could work; they could just put this whole mess behind them.

Maybe...if the kid survives his fever. Meleach sighed in aggravation as he rubbed his eyes in his frustration.

The outback was a harsh place and if you fell ill, you're chances of recovering were a lot lower than other places. This might not be a swamp, but the heat, the insects and the dust could easily finish you off if you were even slightly weak. And it came as a surprise, but McLeach found that he didn't want the boy to die despite all that had happened. It just didn't fill him with any kind of pleasure whatsoever.

"What am I going to do Joanna?" McLeach sighed.

Joanna crawled over to him and curled herself up around his feet like a loyal pet to her master.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he sighed heavily, rubbing his hand across his face.

Some hours later, Cody woke, his body covered in sweat but no longer burning up. His head was pounding and he blearily peered around the room he was in, he didn't recognise it.

"Where am I, what happened?" he mumbled to himself.

Joanna had been resting the in the room Cody was in at the time and when she heard Cody's voice she instantly jumped to her feet and ran off in search of her master to inform him of the boy.

Cody rubbed at his eyes, trying to wake up properly while also working out where he was. With a gasp, he suddenly remembered that he'd been kidnapped by McLeach. But why was he in this room and in this bed and not a cage? Before he could work this out, he heard the sound of footsteps and McLeach came stamping into the room.

"So you're finally awake," McLeach stated as he walked up to the bed and pulled back the sheets some so he could inspect the boy's injured arm.

Cody flinched back away from him, not wanting to be exposed as he now winced in pain. Now he remembered, he'd cut his arm really badly and that's why he'd woken up so groggily.

"Let me see that," McLeach said impatiently, trying to grab Cody's arm.

"No, you'll...you'll just use it to hurt me more," Cody whimpered, very scared it was the poachers fault he was now hurt.

"If I was gonna, I wouldn't have fixed it up," McLeach said impatiently, grabbing Cody's wrist and pulled the arm towards him. "Now let me look."

McLeach meant to grab Cody's arm gently but had accidently pulled on it too hard which made the boy cry out in pain. McLeach cursed himself for his mistake and quickly reached over to grab the cooling rag and placed it over the now enflamed stitching and flesh.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he spat out as tears started to pour down the boy's face. "Now just hold still and stop squirming."

Cody bit his bottom lip as he struggled to stay still and quiet so is not to piss McLeach off again, fearing he'd do worse to him other then make his arm hurt again.

"Still looks infected," McLeach muttered, turning the arm this way and that. "But your fever's broke so you should be alright."

Cody looked up are McLeach in confusion.

"Why...why do you care if I have a fever?" He shakily questioned.

McLeach growled before saying sharply.

"Cause if you die now, I can´t have my revenge, now can I?"

Cody frowned at this and looked away.

"I guess not." Cody replied emotionlessly, hoping the poacher would let him go now that he was hurt really bad.

McLeach frowned before taking hold of the arm again. if it was infected, he´d need to treat it again, no point in letting it get septic or he really would have a problem on his hands.

"I´m gonna take the bandages off and take a look," he told Cody gruffly.

Cody whimpered and weakly tugged on his arm, wanting it back.

"But that will hurt." He whimpered, never being one to be good with pain.

"I don't care, I'm doing it," McLeach said insensitively. "Either you cooperate or I pin you to the bed and take them off by force."

Cody stared pleading up at McLeach but the man only glared sternly back. After a while of staring each other down Cody sighed in defeat and relaxed, letting McLeach have his arm.

"That's better," McLeach grumbled, taking hold of Cody's arm and undoing the bandages.

Cody whimpered and looked away; he couldn't bear to see the horrible wound. McLeach stared at the inflamed skin, parts of which looks swollen and might contain pus. It wasn't as bad as it could have been but sadly, it wasn't great. Infection was in the air and it looked like he'd have to treat it again.

McLeach sighed before he carefully picked Cody up in his arms, cradling his back with one arm and his legs with the other. Cody gasped at the sudden move but kept quiet when he saw he was only being carried to the bathroom.

"I gotta clean this wound again," he muttered to Cody. "I might have to cut it open, to drain the wound."

Cody's face paled at this and he started struggling again.

"No Please...I promise I'll be good just please don't...hurt me," Cody shouted, tears started to stream down his face from his fear.

"Would yah rather your arm swelled up and turned green?" McLeach demanded angrily. "I'd have to cut off the whole thing then, is that what you want?"

"N-no," Cody whimpered.

"Good not stay still, I'm not going to cut much. Just enough to get the pus out," McLeach explained, pulling out his pocketknife and flicking it open.

Cody trembled, biting his lip and looking away. McLeach shoved the knife under the water, just to be safe before carefully slicing a cut on Cody's arm, watching as pus leaked out of it. He snorted before doing another small cut in another place with more pus coming out. He kept a tight grip on Cody's arm to stop the boy jerking about the place.

Cody squirmed and softly gasped and cried in pain from each small cut and slice made into his arm. His arm was on fire, throbbing and pulsing in pain from the infection and fresh cuts being made. The added pain was making him light headed and he was struggling to stay awake.

"Uh...uh...please," he begged. "I-I can't take much more of this."

"If I don't do it now, it'll get worse later," McLeach told him firmly. "Now hold still."

"I...I'm trying," Cody cried.

Joanna came to the bathroom and peeked inside the door to see what was happening, having over heard the cries and smelled the foul smell of the infection.

Seeing how in distress the boy was and the tough time her master was having, she rushed over and started nuzzling the boy. As she stared at her, she licked his face and rubbed against him in an attempt to distract him. It appeared to work, he appeared to forget about what McLeach was doing and focus on her.

Slowly Cody lifted his uninjured hand up to her head to pet her but soon remembered that she hasn't been too friendly with him since they met. But Joanna saw the offered hand and purred comfortingly as she nuzzled her head into Cody's hand, letting him know that it was ok to pet her.

He smiled and started petting and stroking her, he really did love animals. Even though she'd been mean to him, he really needed the comfort right now. He winced as he felt another cut but Joanna gave him another lick and he somehow managed to weakly smile. Maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought.

McLeach smirked as he watched the two, very pleased with Joanna as she distracted the boy for him. He then looked back down at the infection and made another cut before he put down his knife and picked up a towel, getting ready to start forcing out the pus.

Cody was relieved when he didn't feel any more cuts but the pain was still pulsing away and extremely unpleasant. He couldn't bear to look at his inflamed arm so he focused on Joanna who was still nuzzling him. McLeach now took the towel and pressed it against Cody's arm as he started to squeeze at the infected area. Nasty smelling whitish pus began to seep from the cuts, oozing into the towel.

Cody winced and whimpered it felt so horrible and really hurt.

"Shh, just bare with me kid," McLeach said as he concentrated on getting the pus out so the arm could heal.

"It hurts," Cody gasped out, unconsciously glancing at his arm and violently trembling at the sight of the leaking pus. "Oh...oh..."

"Just hold on," McLeach ordered, still squeezing. "It'll soon be over if yah keep still."

Joanna whimpered softly and tried her best to get Cody to pay attention to her. She curled herself more around him, gently squeezing to give him a reptile like hug to comfort him.

With one arm, Cody hugged her back, feeling tears stream down his face as the last of the pus leaked from his arm. Seeing only blood leaking now, McLeach knew he'd down enough so dumped the soiled towel in his old tin bath before soaking a clean rag in cold water. He then carefully started to clean the wound, hoping that now the arm would simply heal.

"Is...is it over?" Cody asked, feeling the cool cloth on his arm.

"Yeah it's over." MeLeach replied a e finished washing the wound and replaced new gauges and bandaging around it.

Cody sighed in relief, leaning back against the poacher and saying.

"Thank you."

McLeach grunted as he checked the bandages were secure.

McLeach them patted the kid's bandaged up arm.

"Alright, you're good to go." He said, getting to his feet.

Cody got to his feet, wobbling a little after what he'd gone through. Joanna uncurled herself and lightly leaped to the floor. Cody stood there, a bit uncertain as he examined his own arm. McLeach suddenly realised he didn't know what to do with the boy now he'd fixed him up.

McLeach cleared his throat, gaining the boys attention.

"Do you think you can walk around without passing out?" He asked the pale boy.

"Uh, I think so," Cody said, even though he felt a little lightheaded.

Carefully and slowly Cody got to his feet, his legs wobbling under his weight.

"You managing?" McLeach demanded and Cody hastily nodded.

"I'm...I'm fine," he stammered, looking at the ground.

"Are you sure, I don't need you fainting?" McLeach questioned.

Joanna whined softly as she watched Cody closely, ready to catch him if he did started to fall or suddenly faint.

"M-maybe I could sit down for a moment?" Cody offered and McLeach nodded. He lifted him up and carried him into the living room, setting him on a chair so he could recover a bit.

Joanna followed her master into the living room and curled herself around Cody's feet, acting like a loyal pet being there for her master. Cody whimpered and trembled as his arm throbbed and ached in pain. He weakling lifted it up and cradled it to his chest, trying to make the pain stop.

McLeach noticed and asked.

"You need a painkiller or something?"

"Yes please," Cody said, he really needed it.

"Alright, be right back." Mcleach said and walked backing to the kitchen to find the first aid kit.

"Thanks," Cody sighed heavily, leaning back in the chair, feeling Joanna's warm body against his feet.

He felt so woozy and tired but couldn't sleep, his arm was just too painful. He really needed something to take the edge away.

Joanna whined sadly as he looked up at Cody, wishing she could do something to help. Her master soon returned from the kitchen, carrying a glass of water in one hand and the other carrying a small white bottle.

"Here, you can take a couple," the poacher said gruffly, handing Cody the glass of water before unscrewing the bottle and taking out two tablets.

Cody sucked some water into his mouth before taking the little white tablets McLeach gave him. He then popped them into his mouth and swallowed, it was a little quirk of his. Taking the water into his mouth first before the tablets, he'd always found that if he did the opposite, the tablets stuck to his tongue while the water went down. Yuck!

"Just give them a few minutes and they'll start to kick in." MeLeach instructed as he recapped and bottle and put it away.

"Yeah," Cody mumbled, he really hoped so.

He glanced over at the place where he'd had his accident and shivered before saying softly.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

McLeach looked over towards the spot Cody was looking at and sighed, shaking his head tiredly.

"Don't worry about it kid," McLeach mumbled.

"Do you...do you want me to clean it up?" Cody asked, slowly feeling the painkillers take hold. "When I can?"

"What?" McLeach said, a little distracted before saying. "No, its fine...it's fine kid."

Slowly Cody nodded and leaned back into the chair he was in to rest.

McLeach glanced at him before looking at Joanna who shrugged. She hadn't a clue what they were meant to do now, except get the boy well again. But then what would they do with him? Release him, keep him and try to go back to the way things were before or...something else? But what could that something else be though?

Ever since the kid got hurt like he did Mcleach and Joanna's plans to make Cody's life miserable changed to where they couldn't bring themselves to hurt him anymore.

It wasn't just that he looked so pitiable and miserable, somehow caring for him and trying to make him feel better had changed their feelings for the young boy. But they couldn't let him go, he'd go to the Rangers or at least his mother would and then they'd be in big trouble. They'd probably have to leave Australia just to escape justice, that was no use.

McLeach sighed in frustration, pitching the bridge of his nose as he started to feel a migraine coming on.

"Looks like I'm gonna need a painkiller," he muttered, all this trying to work out what to do with the boy was doing his head in.

He looked over at the boy; he was half asleep as he curled up on the chair. Joanna had her head on the ground, her tail twitching as she too tried to come up with a solution.

Mcleach stepped into the kitchen to get a painkiller and opened the fridge to peek inside for some milk when e realized he didn't have anything left to eat. Those eggs from yesterday was all that he had left.

"Damn," he swore, he'd need to go and get some more supplies. It had been ages since his last trip and he hadn't realised he'd been running so low.

But what about the kid, should he take him or leave him? Both options had their own set of problems he thought grimly. Mcleach sighed in frustration which caught Joanna's attention and she got up and ran to her master like the loyal lizard like she was.

"Joanna, we're out of grub," he told her making her whine in disappointment.

"What do you reckon I should do about the kid?" he asked her, stroking her warm scaly head. "I dunno about leaving him, he's not in the best state and might do something stupid and injure himself again. But if we take him, he might try to escape or someone might see us with him."

Joanna whined again before she spotted something in the medicine cabinet that read sleep in it. She ran to it and pointed up at the bottle with her nose, hopping her master would get the hint.

"Huh, what's that you go?" he asked, bending down to grab the bottle she'd found.

"Sleeping pills, hmm," he mused, reading the instructions which would send the taker off to sleep for several hours. He was going back with some painkillers, if he slipped in sleeping pill, he could put the kid to bed and then go for supplies. By the time he got back, the kid should still be sleeping.

Mcleach smiled down at Joanna.

"Joanna you sly lizard," He praised which made the reptile puff her chest out proudly.

"Come on, let's get back," he said and they both headed back to the bedroom, the bottle of sleeping pills in his pocket.

Cody had been relaxing but he sat up warily at the sight of McLeach.

"Right kid, do you need another painkiller?" McLeach asked.

Cody nodded.

"Please," He whimpered, cradling his hurt arm close to his chest.

"Alright, I got one here," McLeach said, popping the bottle in his pocket along with the one for painkillers. As Cody reached out a hand, McLeach placed the pills in his hand before also reaching for a jug of water. Pouring a glass, he gave it to the kid so that he could easily swallow them which the young boy did gratefully.

Cody didn't even bother to check to be sure he was being given painkillers before he popped the two pills into his mouth and swallowed them down with a mouthful of water.

"Right, you're not going to be much use for a bit," McLeach declared as Cody blinked sleepily. "You go and lie down, I need to take care of some things."

"Uh...okay," Cody yawned, unable to stop himself. He felt so woozy that he didn't even think it was odd McLeach was letting him go back to bed.

Within seconds of his head hitting the pillow Cody was fast asleep, snoring softly as the pill took full effect on his small and young body.

_Author's note. How does McLeach's little shopping trip go and what happens when Cody wakes up? Find out next time, until then.  
_


End file.
